In Your Dreams
by craZchica
Summary: PERMANENT WIP - Willow’s spell in Tabula Rasa has some unexpected side-effects. Namely, trapping the Scoobies in a literal dream world. Will tensions prevent them from getting out? AU Tabula Rasa.
1. Goodnight

_In Your Dreams  
Summary: Willow's spell in Tabula Rasa has some unexpected side-effects. Namely, trapping the Scoobies in a literal dream world. Will tensions prevent them from getting out?  
  
Author: craZchica  
Disclaimer - No matter how long this story gets, I still won't own the people in it. Joss does and always will, that jerk. lol.  
  
Setting: Set kinda AU Season 6, During Tabula Rasa. Things change after they fall asleep.  
  
This chapter is just the final scene of Tabula Rasa before they fall asleep. All dialogue is property of ME, cause I didn't write it. I just type what I see and hear.  
_  
**** Chapter 1 - Goodnight ****  
  
So whadda we got? Dawn asked, looking at Giles with something akin to hope in her eyes and voice. Anya and Tara ignored her question, thumb-wrestling with each other at the small table instead. Buffy didn't look up from her seat on the stairs leading to the loft of the store.  
  
Giles asked, directing his attention to the teen.  
  
What kind of oogly-boogleys? Lizardy types, or um, zombies, or, or vampires, or what?  
  
Giles cleaned his glasses and shook his head. There are no oogly-boogleys, Dawn.  
  
The tiny bell above the door rang as Willow and Xander entered the Magic Box.  
  
Thanks for the jacket. It's cold out there. The redhead smiled while the man behind her closed the door.  
  
Not a problem, the cold only makes me stronger and more macho-like.  
  
Giles stood as the pair joined the others already around the table.  
  
I'm glad you're here, um... Giles started. Everyone turned to the Watcher expectantly, except Buffy, who only looked at him with a sad glare.  
  
I have something I really have to tell you all. He continued, putting his hands in his pockets. Um ... I know it feels like we've been through this before...  
  
Buffy interrupted him. Why don't you just jump to the chase? She asked, standing. Tell them that you're...  
  
This time Buffy was the interrupted one, as the door opened, admiting a slightly-smoking Spike. Everyone turned to face him.  
  
The Vampire was wearing a brown suit that looked to be about as old as he was, and a green hat with wool earflaps. Needless to say, the occupants of the store were shocked.  
  
Giles asked, bewildered.  
  
Anya raised her eyebrows. Holy moly.  
  
Spike stopped. You need to give me asylum.  
  
I'll say. Xander answered, looking over the vampire's clothes.  
  
Spike turned to the brown-haired boy. No need to get cute. He responded, throwing his hat to the ground. It's a disguise. Happens there's a bloke I'd rather not see just now.  
  
He hopped on the counter and sat, turning to Buffy. You met him, I believe. Toothy bloke with the baby-seal breath?  
  
Buffy simply rolled her eyes.  
  
Nasty fellow, him. Spike went on, ignoring the look. And ugly too.  
  
As Spike went on, Willow pulled the stone out of her pocket, watching as it glowed green.  
  
He's got a mouthful of choppers just waiting to be yanked out and worn as necklaces...  
  
***  
  
In the Summers' home, on the floor in front of the fireplace, a stray spark landed on the bag of herbs that Willow left out from the spell used on Buffy and Tara. Green flames engulfed the bag, melting the plastic...  
  
***  
  
Back in the Magic Shop, Giles took a deep breath and continued with his news. Well, now that we've recovered from Spike's ... sartorial humor, I'll jump to the chase. He glanced at Buffy. Um... I'm headed back to England and I plan to stay... indefinitely.  
  
Giles took a seat next to Anya at the table.  
  
Xander asked. Not now, I mean, not after... everything.  
  
Yes, now.  
  
For real this time? Anya faced the older man. Cause honest to Pete, a young shopkeeper's heart can only take so much... I mean, not that I want you to go...  
  
Buffy interrupted the ex-demon, striding past the table. I can't do this.  
  
She took the few steps up and started towards the door. I just, I don't think...  
  
Buffy, listen. Willow pleaded.  
  
Buffy stopped and turned to the witch.  
  
I know this must be awful for you. The redhead went on. And I, I'm sorry, I... I'm so sorry for...  
  
Buffy impatiently nodded. I'm sorry. Everybody's sorry. I know that you guys are just trying to help ... but it's just, it's too much. And, and I, I can't take it any more. Tears began to form in her eyes, and her voice grew shaky. If you guys... if you guys understood how it felt... how it feels. It's like I'm dying...  
  
Her sentence was left unfinished as she fell to the ground.  
  
None of the Scoobies noticed, however, as the rest passed out as well.  
  
***  
  
Next to the fireplace in the Summers' home, a smoking, black pile of ashes was the only remnant of a bag of Lethe's Bramble.  
  
  
********  
  
A/N - To be honest, I'm not sure that it was lethes bramble in the bag, but all the sources ive seen (for help on the dialogue) say it is, so there you go. Anywho, dont worry, I'll be making longer chapters (i average ten pages a chapter). This was just the set up. :) Everything from here on will be my ideas and stuff (yay)  
  
Anywho, go check out my now finished stories Realizations' and I Think You Want Me'. Shameless Self Promotion!


	2. Waking Up

In Your Dreams  
Disclaimer: Don't own the people. The rest is from the mind of me.  
  
A/N - yeah, theres s/b in it :) but its more of a general fic than a spuffy fic :p hehe.  
(I created a picture of the desert they're in. you can check it out on my website... http://www.angelfire.com/tx5/marym/desert.html  
just copy and paste that into your browser :) Ill be making more pictures for the places they go and stuff. why? cause its fun!)  
  
  
**** Chapter 2 - Waking Up ****  
  
Buffy groaned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  
  
I don't think we're in Sunnydale anymore, Toto. She muttered, looking around her.  
  
She was in a desert.  
  
It was almost like the place she met the first Slayer...  
  
But instead of the clear blue sky and pale tan sand one usually associates with the desert, the sky was colored a light magenta shade of pink, with dark blue and purple clouds scattered across it.   
  
The sand... it wasn't like normal sand. It was a deep shade of mauve, with a hint of lavender in it. And it was smooth, not gritty like she thought it would be.  
  
But the weirdest thing of all was the sun itself. High in the sky, it was white instead of pale yellow. And it wasn't giving off any heat. Instead, it felt almost like it was radiating... cold?  
  
She shivered, scanning the area around her for any sign of life. Luckily, she saw Spike laying on his back nearby, and stood up to wake him.  
  
She asked, gently shaking his shoulder. He mumbled something incoherent, covering his face with his arm.  
  
Spike, come on. Something weird is going on. Buffy insisted, shaking him a little harder. The Vampire cracked open one eye.  
  
Slayer? Where are we?  
  
Buffy shrugged, helping Spike sit up. Oww, bloody ell. My head hurts. Spike muttered.  
  
Look, we've got to find out what's going on. The Slayer sighed. Raising an eyebrow, she stared at Spike. Why aren't you on fire?  
  
Spike looked surprised, staring up into the pink sky. Don't know, luv. But I'm guessing we're not in good ol' Sunnydale anymore.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and was about to answer when a groan came from the other side of a large, nearby rock. The blonde hurried over to find Giles and Anya, both sitting up and holding their heads.  
  
The Slayer helped them both to an upright position, dusting the silky sand off their clothes.  
  
Where's the shop? The ex-demon panicked. I can't leave the money! What if someone takes it? Buffy and Giles ignored her as Anya continued to ramble on.  
  
Buffy? What happened? Giles asked, squinting up at her.  
  
I have no idea. But...  
  
Spike showed up next to her, helping a dazed-looking Dawn walk. Behind them, a tired Xander stumbled along, followed by the equally tired-looking witches.  
  
Willow sat next to Giles, and Tara kneeled beside her, pulling her sweater closer around her. Xander sat next to his fiancee, pulling her in to a hug.  
  
Found them on the other side of us. All passed out. Spike answered to Buffy's unasked question.  
  
At least we're all here. She grumbled.  
  
Does anyone remember anything? Giles asked, standing.  
  
After Buffy fell? Xander asked.  
  
  
  
Then, no. Everyone else nodded, agreeing with the dark-haired man.  
  
Where do you think we are? Tara asked, looking around her.  
  
I was thinking that it reminds me of that place where I talked to the first Slayer. Remember? Except with different colors and fewer trees and stuff... Buffy mused. I don't know... it's like... it's like I've been here before. Something I've seen. But in a dream, you know?  
  
Xander's eyes widened. Are we in your dreams? And the first Slayer? She's not gonna try to kill us again, is she? Cause that really wasn't fun the first time...  
  
Anya, Tara, Dawn and Spike all looked at him with questioning gazes.  
  
Buffy sighed. Readers Digest version: During Adam, we did a spell, got the first Slayer mad, and she tried to kill us all in our dreams. Plus there was this man with the cheese...  
  
Umm, cheese? Dawn giggled quietly.  
  
Buffy realized that the four who hadn't been there clearly thought she was crazy, so she went on. Uh, yeah. Anyways, I don't think it's like that. I mean, I've been here, but she was never here. This has a totally different feel to it.  
  
Yeah, it's cold. Dawn answered, hugging herself. Spike pulled off the brown jacket he had on, putting it on Dawn's shoulders. Everyone turned to him, surprise on their faces.  
  
What? S not like I need it. Can't really feel the cold... He was greeted with raised eyebrows. Right. Tell anyone and I'll bloody kill you all.  
  
Giles rolled his eyes. Yes, well then, if we are indeed in Buffy's dreams, then we need to find our way out. If I had my books... He sighed, removing his glasses and cleaning them on his jacket.  
  
We should probably make a fire or something and stay here for the night. If there is night. In any case, we can start out tomorrow and try to find... something...  
  
Giles started. This is probably a spell. And if we're in your dreams, then there is no telling when things may shift.  
  
So you're saying no walking anywhere? I can't just sit here, Giles. Buffy responded.  
  
As the Watcher and Slayer argued, Willow started sweating, despite the icy chill in the air. She had a feeling that her spell had done this, but if Tara found out...  
  
Then again, if she didn't say anything, they might be stuck here for who knows how long.  
  
She whispered, half hoping they wouldn't hear her.  
  
Spike heard her though. Vampire hearing really did have it'd drawbacks, the redhead thought.   
  
Spike asked. Buffy and Giles stopped arguing, looking to the witch sitting on the ground. Spike could almost smell the nervousness and fear coming off the girl, and he absently wondered what it was all about.  
  
I, uh... Willow stammered, looking from face to face. I think... I think I might know what happened... She trailed off.  
  
Giles asked expectantly when she didn't continue.  
  
Willow took a deep breath. I maybe... kinda... didaspell... She said the last part in a whispered rush, lowering her head to stare at the sandy ground.  
  
Shock registered on Tara's face, and everyone noticed the tear that trailed down her cheek.  
  
Willow whispered. Tara, I'm so sorry... Her voice wavered.  
  
The blonde sniffed and wiped her eyes. We'll talk about it later. Get us out of here.  
  
Willow nodded, not meeting Tara's eyes, which she knew were full of hurt and pain. I, um, I don't have any supplies...  
  
Spike growled in frustration, not loud enough for anyone but Buffy, who was closest, to hear. She turned and glared at him before facing her friend again.  
  
Wil, we need to get out of here. So anything you can do to reverse the spell you did would be helpful.  
  
Giles interrupted. What kind of spell was it?  
  
Willow looked up, startled. Uh, it was a forgetting spell. For Buffy so she wouldn't remember, uh, being in Heaven. And... She glanced quickly at Tara, who was biting her lip and holding back the tears. And that's it.   
  
Shock and anger registered on Buffy's face, and Willow knew it would be a long time before either Tara or Buffy trusted her again.  
  
The Watcher sighed. Do you know which one?  
  
The redhead pulled the crystal from her pocket. Tabula Rasa... but since they remember...  
  
Buffy asked, managing to hide the bitterness in her voice.  
  
I mean, you. They... uh... A tear slipped past Willow's eyelid, falling to the ground. Tara too. So she wouldn't remember the fights... about magic...  
  
Tara looked away, scooting further from her lover.  
  
Giles took the black crystal from Willow, studying it. Breaking it should reverse the spell. We should be returned to the shop.  
  
Why do you care? Buffy grumbled. You were only gonna leave it anyways.  
  
This isn't the time, Buffy. We must find our way out.  
  
Buffy glared at him before sitting on the ground. Spike sent her a sympathetic look, which she blatently ignored. He grumbled.  
  
Fine. Give me the stone. Giles handed it to Buffy, who crushed it up against the large rock. A light emitted from it as the pieces of the crystal fell to the ground. But nothing happened.  
  
The gang waited around, studying their surroudings for a few silent minutes.  
  
Xander broke the silence. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that didn't work.   
  
Now what? Dawn asked.  
  
Well, uh, I suppose we should create a fire...  
  
I'll do it. Willow said, eager to help.  
  
No, I will. Tara corrected. You've done enough magic for one day.  
  
After a few words, a cheery fire roared before them. The group huddled around it, all but Spike, who stayed where he was.  
  
He didn't feel like part of the group. And Buffy certainly didn't want to talk to him. She had proved that.  
  
The sky grew darker, the bright pink giving way to a deep purple as the icy sun sunk below the horizon. No one spoke a word, and the only noises were Spike's occasional breath as he exhaled a puff of smoke.  
  
One by one, the Scoobies fell asleep. All except for Buffy and Spike.  
  
Spike started.  
  
She sighed. What, Spike?  
  
The Vampire moved to sit next to her. Can we talk?  
  
We are talking.  
  
About the kiss, luv.  
  
There's nothing to talk about. We were under a spell. You know we didn't have control over the things we sang, and the things we did...  
  
Spike repeated.  
  
Look, I don't want to talk about it. She turned away from him, laying down with her head on her arm.  
  
So that's how it is, eh Slayer? Spike did his best to keep his voice low so he wouldn't wake the others. You can pretend all you want that it didn't happen. I know otherwise. I love you, and I won't pretend.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
After a few long minutes, he got up, and moved away from the warmth of the fire. Settling himself on the ground near the rock, he whispered to himself. Not like it matters to you.  
  
Buffy heard him, barely. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to fall asleep.  
  
  
********  
  
A/N - review please? longer chapters soon.


	3. Buffy's Dream

In Your Dreams  
Disclaimer - I stole them from Joss while he was sleeping. Shhh, don't tell.  
  
A/N - You know, we really don't know what the scoobies dream, so i'm making it up. obviously. really, im making up everything, so if it doesnt fit with your idea of what they dream and stuff, im sorry :)  
  
  
**** Chapter 3 - Buffy's Dream ****  
  
Spike waited until he was sure the Scoobies were asleep before getting up to explore.  
  
He started walking West... well, he assumed it was West, because that was the direction the sun had set in. But here in Buffy's dreams, anything as possible.  
  
At first, it seemed like he wasn't going to find anything but sand and rocks. Occasionally, he heard a drum pounding, but it always cut off before he could determine it's location.  
  
And then by chance, when the moon was high above him, he came to a small oasis. It was beautiful, really. He stopped for a moment to admire the way the moonlight glinted off the water, lighting up the bushes and trees around the pond. Spike smiled; a genuine smile, unlike the smirks that the Scoobies were used to seeing on him. Maybe they would see he was good for something.  
  
He went to various bushes, pulling off as many leaves as he could, and placing them in his pockets. Finding his own way back here may not be a problem come morning, even if his footprints were gone, but he doubted the whelp and the Watcher would eagerly follow him.  
  
Slowly, he made his way back to the makeshift campsight, dropping a green leaf every few feet. Eventually, the dying fire came into view, and he sighed.  
  
He lay awake for a long time, watching Buffy as she slept, until the first hints of pink indicating morning overtook the deep purple of night. Finally, exhaustion claimed him and he fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
A hawk flew over the sleeping group and screeched loudly.  
  
Buffy was the first to awaken, sitting up and scanning the light pink morning sky for signs of the bird. Something was nagging at her memory... When she didn't see it, she sighed, silently wishing she were back home.  
  
She stood, rubbing sore muscles while she did so. Giles and Xander were already sitting up, also stretching. Willow yawned from her place on the ground, and Tara sat up, dusting herself off. Anya blinked a few times, getting up next to Xander, who was gently shaking a still-asleep Dawn.  
  
I take it we're still, uh, here. Xander yawned.  
  
It looks that way. Giles answered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
Dawn groaned. Whoever said that sleeping on the ground was good for you never slept in the desert. And it's freezing out here! Don't you ever dream of, like, beaches or something? She scowled at her sister.  
  
Buffy responded. But usually it ends with me burying you in the sand with only your head sticking out so the seagulls can peck at you.  
  
Dawn's frowned and stuck her tounge out at Buffy.  
  
Willow giggled. Look who got up all cranky.  
  
The Slayer sighed. Sorry Dawn, guys. I'm just frustrated. I mean, we're stuck here, and have no idea how to get out. It's just... frustrating, you know?  
  
We know, sweetie. Tara smiled.  
  
Speaking of frustrating... Spike is still asleep. The entire group turned to the Vampire's sleeping form, and started to giggle. Spike was sprawled out on the sand on his stomach, and a soft purring noise was coming from him.  
  
What's he doing? Xander leaned over and whispered to Giles.  
  
He's content, I believe. The Watcher answered. Buffy, maybe you should wake him?  
  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and got up to lightly punch the Vampire in the arm. Hey, sleeps-like-the-dead. Wake up.  
  
Go He mumbled, rolling over until he was facing away from Buffy.  
  
The blonde female sighed and punched him a little harder.  
  
Spike jumped up to a sitting position, rubbing his arm. What was that for, Slayer? He grumbled.  
  
You wouldn't get up.  
  
Hello, Vampire. Supposed to sleep during the day. As it happens, I was up until dawn.  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow and Spike continued. Exploring. Found an oasis off in that direction. He waved his arm, pointing towards the West.  
  
And we should just believe you?  
  
Figured you wouldn't, so I left a trail. Go see for yourself, if you want, luv. But it took a couple of hours to get there. Spike smirked.  
  
An oasis, you say? Giles asked, intrigued. Buffy, have any of your dreams featured one?  
  
Buffy frowned. I don't know. Maybe... Her brow scrunched up as she tried to remember.  
  
Oh, another thing. Spike interrupted. Heard a drum beating a few times on my way there. But it always stopped before I got close enough to see anything.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened in shock. Uh oh.  
  
Are we going to die horrible, painful deaths? Anya asked, a little too excited for what could possibly happen.  
  
Umm, maybe. Xander? Anya's fiancee looked up at the mention of his name. You may have been right the first time. I think the first Slayer is, uhh, on her way here.  
  
Xander growled in frustration. Told you.  
  
Now's really not the time. Buffy glared. We should probably move to the oasis.  
  
What exactly is going on? Giles asked, as Buffy helped Dawn to her feet.  
  
I wish I knew for sure. Was the answer.  
  
***  
  
The drums started up about half an hour later as they were walking.  
  
The group stopped, anxiety rolling off of them in waves. Except for Spike, who had already heard them.  
  
***  
  
They continued on in silence, all waiting for Buffy to say something.  
  
She finally spoke. This is, uh, I guess you could say it's like my recurring nightmare.  
  
Everyone groaned in response.  
  
Do tell, Buffy. Giles said quietly.  
  
She laughed nervously. Okay. I'll be standing in the middle of this desert, when I hear the drums. And I know I have to outrun them, or the Slayer is going to come. So I start to run. I don't know why, really. I mean, I've faced her before, you know? More than once, even. But I always run.  
  
She starts to catch up to me, and I can see her as she... stalks, I guess would be the best word. But, umm, I keep going, cause I don't have any weapons, and the sun finally sets. But I keep hearing the drums, and they get louder as she gets closer. See, I know she still wants revenge for the whole spell thing we did...  
  
Then a hawk shows up right above me, and I stop running. He swoops down, and I know I should follow, so I do. By now the Slayer is right behind me, coming at me with this huge knife. And she leaps to get me, but she stops. And I find myself in an oasis, with her on the outside. She can't get in, I know. Then I usually wake up.  
  
The group was silent, the only noise a quiet drum beat.  
  
Xander cleared his throat. So you mean this... He waved his arms around, gesturing to the sound of drums, This means that Slayer is on her way here?  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
Right, who votes we move faster?  
  
Hands went up all around.  
  
Uh, can I suggest moving _now_? Spike asked, the apprehension apparent in his voice.  
  
Everyone looked at him. What's the matter? Big Bad scared of a little Slayer? Xander laughed.  
  
Not really. But she is right over there, and she's looking right pissed about something.  
  
Xander's laughter died immediately, and the Scoobies whipped around to face the direction Spike was looking. Sure enough, a dark-skinned girl was walking over the horizon towards them.  
  
Buffy froze in fear. The others had already started to run, following the trail of leaves and footprints Spike had left. The Vampire stopped when he realized his love wasn't with them.  
  
Giles asked, stopping and turning around to face him. Wait, where's Buffy?  
  
Go on! Spike shouted. He could already see the first Slayer growing closer to the current one, while Buffy just stood there. I'll get her! The Watcher just stood there, uncertain. I said go!!  
  
Spike turned and bolted towards the blonde girl behind him. Giles turned the other way to catch up with the others.  
  
The blonde Vampire reached Buffy, and pulled at her arm. Tears were streaming down her face, and she remained immobile.  
  
Come on, luv, we've got to run...  
  
She looked up at Spike, eyes glazed over in fear.  
  
  
  
Facing the other Slayer once more, Buffy tensed.  
  
Spike pulled at her with all of his strength. Buffy, come on now, we have to move.  
  
She still didn't move. It was as if she had turned to stone.  
  
Spike started to panic as the first Slayer drew ever closer to them. When she was close enough for him to smell her, he did the only thing he could think of.  
  
Buffy watched the entire scene play out. It was as if she was outside of herself, not really there. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. She could faintly hear a voice telling her to get up and run, but she couldn't place it. Spike? No. She went rigid, waiting for the attack she knew would come. Minutes felt like hours, and Buffy didn't know how long she stood there with her eyes closed, ready to battle.  
  
Instead, she found herself flung over Spike's shoulders helplessly while he ran as fast as vampire speed would allow him.  
  
***  
  
Giles fell to the ground beside the pond when he entered the small oasis. The others were already there, drinking from the water and catching their breath.  
  
Where's Buffy and Spike? Dawn asked.  
  
Giles looked behind him, but saw neither.  
  
I... I don't know...  
  
What could be taking them so long?  
  
***  
  
The oasis came into view an hour later, with Spike still running. Of course, he had slowed down, but thankfully, he didn't need to breathe, or else he may have been passed out already. He hadn't seen the others, but he could smell them on the trail, so he knew they had passed this way. With any luck, they were already safe.  
  
But as Buffy's dream had predicted, the first Slayer was gaining on them. She was keeping a steady pace, while Spike stumbled on. He may not have needed breath, but the muscles in his legs felt as if they were on fire.  
  
Buffy hadn't said a word yet. She was still in shock. Spike couldn't understand it. She had faced things worse than this girl. Hell, she was probably stronger than the other Slayer. But she had just stood there.  
  
He didn't have time to think about it. A glance over his shoulder told him that the Slayer was less than twenty feet away. His knees were growing weak, and his pace had already slowed considerably. Somewhere in his mind, he knew they wouldn't get there in time. The oasis was almost right in front of him and he prayed to whoever would listen to a creature like him.  
  
_*Please let us make it. Please. Please let us make it...*_  
  
The mantra repeated in his mind over and over. His vision started to cloud, and he collapsed, slowly dragging the silent Buffy alongside him, desperate to escape the figure behind them...  
_  
*Please...*  
_  
A shadow passed over the pair, and Spike struggled to continue on.  
_  
*Please let Buffy make it...*_  
  
The first Slayer loomed over him, a grim look on her face, holding a wicked-looking knife. Spike turned his head to the silent blonde beside him.  
  
He sighed, before sinking into unconsiousness.  
  
***  
  
Spike's eyes slid open. It was fairly dark out.  
  
And he was under a tree. He groaned and tried to sit up.  
  
A hand gently pressed him back down. Confused, Spike tried to swat at it, but found himself too tired to really care. He relented, letting himself lay back down with a sigh.  
  
Good to see you're finally awake. A voice giggled.  
  
Spike focused on the person who had held him down. Dawn.  
  
Bit? Is Buffy... Spike struggled to get up again, searching for the blonde Slayer.  
  
Shhh, she's okay, Spike. A little shaken, but she's okay. Giles saw you two right before the other Slayer got you, and he and Xander threw things at her, while Willow and Tara knocked her back with a spell. They managed to drag you in here while she was recovering.  
  
Is she...  
  
Gone? No. She's out there pacing around. Hoping one of us is stupid enough to go out there. Dawn snorted.  
  
Relieved, Spike sighed again. Is everyone else okay?  
  
They're fine. That Slayer wench managed to bite Xander, but he's fine.  
  
Spike couldn't help but laugh. She bit him?!  
  
Dawn joined in his laughter. Yeah, on the arm. And then Xander got all mad and tried to kick her, but he fell down and got a face full of sand instead.  
  
Spike's deep chuckle echoed off the palm trees. Too bad I was unconsious, Nibblet. Would have liked to see that.  
  
I'm sure you would have.  
  
The two stayed silent for a few minutes.  
  
I'm feeling okay now, Dawn. You mind if I get up? Get me a drink of that water I saw?  
  
Dawn smiled, helping him sit up slowly. Spike glanced around at his surroundings. The witches, sat on the other side of the pond, talking quietly with each other. But from the looks of it, it wasn't a happy conversation. The now-bitten Xander and his fiancee were cuddled together, sleeping against a tree nearby. Giles was asleep against the tree next to them.  
  
And Buffy was staring up at the night sky, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
Spike silently got up, striding towards her. Dawn decided against following, choosing instead to lean against a tree of her own and try to sleep.  
  
Spike said softly, kneeling in front of her.  
  
She loooked at him as he sat. Tears flooded her eyes, and she grabbed at the Vampire, desperate to be held.  
  
Though surprised, Spike didn't object to the small blonde clinging to him. Instead, he made himself comfortable, cradling the girl in his arms and gently rocking back and forth. Shhh, pet, it's alright. You're safe now. It's alright...  
  
Buffy's tears slowed, and she hiccuped softly. Spike kissed the top of her head without thinking, but she didn't pull away. In fact, she snuggled closer to him.  
  
I don't know what happened to me. It was like.. like I couldn't move, you know? Like I was watching myself, instead of actually living it. I was scared.  
  
It'sok, pet. You're okay now.  
  
Spike's gentle rocking relaxed Buffy, making her yawn. She didn't move out of his arms, and just let him hold her.  
  
When her breathing slowed, signaling that she was asleep, Spike smiled.  
  
****  
  
A/N - Good? Bad? Ugly? Let me know. Review please! And go read my other buffy stores! (lol, that should be stories, but it was amusing, so i'll just leave it.)


	4. Thoughts and Xander's Dream

In Your Dreams  
Disclaimer: Don't own em.  
  
A/N - For the record, this is a little bit Spike/Buffy-centric. Just so you know :p  
  
**** Chapter 4 - Thoughts and Xander's Dream ****  
  
Dawn was the first to wake up. She sleepily glanced around, looking for the others. What she saw surprised her.  
  
Spike had his back against something, legs sprawled out in front of him. Buffy was leaning into him, her left cheek resting on his chest, with her feet curled under her. Spike's right cheek rested on the top of the Slayer's head, and his right arm was wrapped around her body. His other arm was resting on his stomach.  
  
Dawn watched the pair sleep and smiled. It was almost pitch black, so she decided to wait until the sun came up to wake everyone else. Sighing, she closed her eyes to rest some more.  
  
****  
  
Something sighed against him and snuggled closer.  
  
The movement woke Spike, and he was pleasantly surprised to find that Buffy had slept curled against his chest, with his arm protectively around her.  
  
He smiled in contentment, wrapped his other arm around the sleeping girl, and closed his eyes again.  
  
She had kissed him behind the Bronze.  
  
The memory repeated in his mind: the shock of her lips on his, replaced with the desire to return the kiss. But then she had denied it happened. Well, technically, she wasn't denying it happened... but denying that it meant anything. But Spike was over a hundred years old. And he knew what a passionate kiss felt like.   
  
This one had surpassed simple passion. It had been longing, comfort, and need all in one package. Buffy may have been pulled out of heaven, but for Spike... she _was_ heaven. Her lips, her scent, her taste... all of it was a slice of light that he had never fully realized was missing from his unlife.  
  
He let out a sigh. She may need him, but he knew she wasn't in love with him. And it hurt, yeah. It hurt that she wanted to pretend that nothing had happened between them. But he would give her time. Maybe someday... maybe she would return even a fraction of his feelings. For now, however, he was content to have her in his arms.  
  
If she never kissed him again, it would be worth it for the few minutes he could hold the tiny Slayer. He listened to her steady breathing, the soft sound soothing his troubled thoughts.  
  
***  
  
Buffy wasn't asleep like Spike thought. She'd woken up a few minutes earlier, stilling when she realized where she was and who she was cuddled with.  
  
She stayed quiet, and pretended to sleep when she felt him awaken. He would want to talk about it if he knew she was awake. Spike was like that. But she didn't have anything to say.  
  
Spike. Buffy didn't know what she felt for him. She had no idea what possessed her to kiss him that night at the Bronze. It wasn't love, but it wasn't hate or dislike either.   
  
Spike had played many roles in her life. They had started out enemies, then they became reluctant allies, then he had to go and fall in love with her, and become Dawn's protector. When she came back from heaven, he was her confidante. But were they friends? They weren't enemies anymore, but she didn't think they had a friendship.  
  
So what did they have?  
  
She didn't want to give him her heart. She had given it away before, and each time, it was returned a little more broken than the time before.  
  
And what would her friends say? Her mom wouldn't have minded. And Dawn would love it because she loved Spike. Tara would probably understand, and so would Willow, but it would take a little bit of time. Anya probably wouldn't care either way.  
  
That left Xander and Giles. Xander hated Spike. But it wasn't really his choice, was it? Sure, she cared what he thought, but he hadn't liked Angel either...  
  
But Giles... She wondered what Giles would say if she told him she was maybe interested in Spike. Would he be surprised? Maybe. Would he be disappointed? Probably. But would he accept it? She didn't have an answer for that.  
  
Then Buffy realized what she was doing. She was considering a relationship with Spike!  
  
Dawn's surprised cry broke her thoughts, and she lifted her head and opened her eyes.  
  
Everyone woke up to Dawn's shout, each person in various stages of sleep, with some yawning and others rubbing their eyes and stretching.  
  
Buffy got up, not looking Spike in the eye, and dusted off her clothes.  
  
That's when she noticed that they were no longer in the oasis.  
  
****  
  
They were in... a basement?  
  
At least, it looked like a basement. Concrete floors, cement block walls, no ceiling... yup. It was definitely a basement. Unsteady shelves held hundreds of paint cans along one wall, and an off white washing machine sat in a corner. There were no windows, but a heavy, iron door stood in the center of one wall. The only light in the room was a light bulb hanging from the ceiling.  
  
Ah, yes, who's dream would this belong to? Giles asked, standing up near Buffy.  
  
Everyone looked around the room, until Xander sheepishly raised his hand.  
  
A basement?  
  
Xander shook his head and cleared his throat. Not a basement. It's my recurring nightmare' too, I guess. We're in a cell. Like a dungeon.  
  
A dungeon! A chorus of voices shrieked.  
  
Giles pinched the bridge of his nose. And what does this nightmare entail?  
  
Well... uh, usually it starts with me in the palace. I live there or something. But one day, I'm locked down here by the king and queen, and a servant shoves a bowl through the door twice a day.  
  
And do you ever get out? Dawn asked.  
  
Xander laughed nervously. That's the nightmare.  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
****  
  
Well I'm not gonna stay here with you lot! Spike exclaimed, jumping up. He started kicking and pounding on the iron door, yelling for someone to let him out. Of course, no one answered.  
  
Buffy said quietly, after the Vampire had calmed down.  
  
He glared at the blonde female, and sat back down. Buffy slowly sat next to him. Don't wory. We'll find a way out.  
  
Not worried. He grumbled.  
  
Buffy gave him a small smile.   
  
Spike smiled back.   
  
So are we going to wait here until we die of starvation? Anya piped up.  
  
Well... I usually wake up after I've been in the cell for a while... Xander mused.  
  
But you aren't asleep, really. Giles pointed out. Therefore, we do not know how this will play out. Remember Buffy's dream.  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
There has to be a way out. Dawn thought aloud. Ooh! You know in Aladdin? When he's locked in the dungeon?  
  
The one with the bird and Robin Williams? Willow asked. Yeah, I remember it...  
  
Tara smiled at the teen. I do. Why?  
  
A thougtful look crossed Dawn's face. Wasn't there a block that opened? The evil guy is like, Things aren't always what they seem' or something. Maybe there's a secret passage out of here.  
  
Giles shrugged. I suppose anything is possible. It wouldn't hurt to look.  
  
Dawn smiled smugly.  
  
Good idea, Dawn-ster. Start pushing? Xander grinned.  
  
The group started pushing on the walls.  
  
****  
  
Three hours later, they were still in the cell. They had thoroughly searched the door, and each block making up the walls for a secret way out... twice.  
  
Spike was the last to give up. When he finally did, he joined the rest of the group in waiting.  
  
Guess that didn't work. Dawn frowned.  
  
It's alright, honey. That was still a good idea. Tara reassured her. Dawn's lips curled in a slight smile at the blonde.  
  
At that moment, a door opened, and a bowl was slipped through it. The large door was closed again, however, before anyone could move.  
  
Anya, the closest to it, leaned over to examine the large wooden bowl. It's empty. Why would they leave an empty bowl? She asked the question to Willow, who was sitting by her. The redhead shrugged.  
  
I don't know. It's not my mind. Ask Xander.  
  
  
  
The brunette glanced up from the floor. I don't know. I never eat, so I guess they don't feed me or something.  
  
Buffy turned to her Watcher. What's going on? How do we get out of here?  
  
The older man removed his glasses and began to clean them on his shirt. I'm not sure, Buffy. I can't research the spell Willow did until we have books to research with. Willow blushed bright red. As for how we get out of here... your dream has already come true' so to speak, and we are now in the midst of Xander's... I believe that once we have been in everyone's dreams... He gestured to the group around him. I suppose we will be released.  
  
But there's still... Buffy counted the remaining people. Six people left! That's a lot of dreams!  
  
Yes. But I'm afraid there's nothing we can do.  
  
Silence descended upon the room as each person thought about the situation. Dawn was the first to break it.  
  
  
  
  
  
What's with all the paint?  
  
The boy raised his brows. You know... I have no idea.  
  
Silence once more.  
  
I have another idea. Dawn shyly smiled. But you guys are gonna say it's really stupid.  
  
Anything's better than sitting here and doing nothing. Buffy groaned.  
  
Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you. I was thinking, you know in cartoons? Where the coyote paints a fake door or something on a wall, and the roadrunner can always go through it?  
  
It was Buffy's turn to raise her eyebrow. You're saying we should paint a door? You're right. That was pretty stupid.  
  
Dawn stuck her tounge out at her sister. Not like you have anything better to do.  
  
Buffy looked to Spike to see if he had any thoughts on Dawn's idea.  
  
Don't look at me, luv. It can't hurt us, can it?  
  
But there's like, no windows or anything. What about the fumes? You might not have to breathe, but us humans here do.  
  
We have to try something, Slayer. If we don't get out of here soon, the fumes will be the least of our worries. None of us have eaten since the day before yesterday, if I remember. And if I don't get blood soon... He left the sentence unfinished. He didn't need to go on.  
  
Buffy sighed in resignation. Give me a hand here.  
  
She walked to the wall of shelves and pulled off four different cans of paint. She pried open the tops with a stake from her pocket, and found the paints to be dark red, yellow, light purple, and black.  
  
So... how do we put this on the wall? It's not like I've got paintbrushes or anything.  
  
Use your hands, pet. I'm sure you're good at it. Spike suggested, leering at her.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at the double meaning. Yuck, Spike. Why don't you do it yourself?  
  
The Vampire chuckled. What's the matter? The Slayer scared of getting a little paint on her hands?  
  
Buffy glared at him. No... I don't want to get it on my clothes.  
  
Well neither do I. Spike shrugged. Don't think anybody does.  
  
Buffy snorted. Look at what you're wearing! Paint would be an improvement! She laughed.  
  
Is that so, pet? Spike asked, eyes glinting, taking a step towards the Slayer.  
  
She stated. But, since you're a wuss, I'll do it myself. She smiled innocently, dipping her hand into the light purple paint. She started for the wall, but turned at the last second, and flung purple drops all over Spike.  
  
Spike stood in shock for a minute, his white-blonde hair speckled with the paint.   
  
He, in turn, flung some of the red paint at Buffy, laughing at the murderous look in her eye.  
  
That's when the paint war began.  
  
Before Spike knew what hit him, a large amount of red paint had found it's to his chest. Unfortunately, it also hit Dawn, who was standing nearby.  
  
The teen squealed. Dipping her hand in the yellow, she flung it back at her sister.  
  
The others looked at each other, shrugged, and joined in.  
  
****  
  
Twenty minutes later, the Scoobies collapsed, laughing. They were all covered in so much paint that they looked like a strange tribe in the middle of a ritual. Buffy hadn't laughed like that since... since before her mom had died. She sat up, giggling at Spike's appearance.  
  
His hair was now a rainbow of colors (several others had been opened during the fight). His clothes were spattered with so much paint, that it was nearly impossible to tell what he had been wearing to begin with.  
  
Don't laugh, pet. You don't look much better. He scowled, wiping at his hair. Buffy just laughed harder, helping him stand.  
  
Let's get this door painted.  
  
She smeared some black paint on one wall, creating a large rectangle. Okay, now what?  
  
You need a doornob. Xander grinned from his spot on the floor.  
  
Oh, yeah. Spike handed Buffy some yellow paint, and she painted a small yellow circle on one inner edge of the door.  
  
  
  
The others stood.  
  
Well, I suppose we try it... Giles said, furiously trying to remove the paint from his glasses, without much success.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath. Here goes.  
  
At first, it felt like she was trying to pull on the wall. But then something turned in her hand, and she found herself holding a yellow knob. She smiled as the makeshift door opened wide.  
  
Xander, you have the weirdest mind... Willow giggled.  
  
I'm just surprised I never thought of it before. He grumbled back.  
  
The eight friends stepped through the door into darkness.  
  
*****  
  
A/N - Like? Don't Like? review please! lol. Oh, and go check out my new story, Weekend At Buffy's. Yeah.  
  



End file.
